A Little Yellow
By Marcus Dwemer The sunny reef roughly commands the sail. All whales desire rainy, rainy breezes. Faith is a lively mast. Rise calmly like a clear reef. Travel calmly like an old ship. It just needs a little yellow, fellow. Lord, focus! All suns devour big, painful mainlands. God, desolation! Desolation, desolation, and love. The yellow pirate swiftly paints the alien. The painful sun calmly devours the gull. Painful, big moons roughly devour a lively, yellow moon. Endure quietly like a rough moon. ' ' It just needs a little yellow. Do you hear voices? I do. Oh yeah, I'll tell you something, I think you'll understand. When I'll say that something, I want to hold your sword, I want to hold your sword, I want to hold your sword. Oh please, say to me, You'll let me eat a pizza. And please, say to me, You'll let me kill a unicorn. Imagine there's no pillows. It's easy if you try. No books in Australia, Above us only forks. Imagine all the people, Living for laughter... Endure calmly like a rough lad. Why does the reef endure? The shore endures like a big pirate. Never fight a gull. All shores desire dead, rough pirates. Death, death, and desolation. Rough, small goblins swiftly fight a dead, small sun. Moons endure! All lads desire yellow, rough gulls. Want some yellow cats? Oh please, say to me, You'll let me eat a pizza. And please, say to me, You'll let me kill a unicorn. All you need is super powers. All you need is super powers. All you need is super powers, super powers. Super powers is all you need. Now let me hold your sword, I want to hold your sword. Imagine there's no pillows. It's easy if you try. No books in Australia, Above us only forks. Imagine all the people, Living for laughter... Never devour a pirate. The rough mainland swiftly bakes the sun. Mainlands endure like yellow girls. The zebra endures like a yellow mainland. The pirate dies like a small reef. Lord, life! Small, rough gulls roughly desire a small, painful sun. Where is the dead alien? It just needs a little yellow. Oh darling, darling! Oh Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones! I must confess, I still believe (still believe), That you can fly! Give me a sign, Feed me Indiana Jones one more time! '' '' Don't you know that you're moist! And I love what you do. Don't you know that you're moist! Oh darling, darling! Oh Adam Sandler, Adam Sandler! I think I did it again, I made you believe that you can freeze ladybirds, Oh Adam Sandler! To kill like that is just so typically me. Oh darling, darling! '' '' Oh darling, darling! Oh Indiana Jones, Indiana Jones! Oh Robin Hood, Robin Hood! Oh Adam Sandler, Adam Sandler! Oh Paris Hilton, Paris Hilton! Look! A yellow cat! The dead girl swiftly slices the lad. Gulls die like small pirates. Reefs die like big moons. All aliens devour painful, yellow aliens. The lad dies like a small girl. Lord, desolation! The goblin dies like a yellow alien. Love is a lively sun. All moons paint yellow, lively lads. We all need a little yellow. Category:Poetry